


Ein Lied von Liebe, Hass und Frieden

by Wolfsschwester



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-07
Updated: 2021-02-07
Packaged: 2021-03-13 03:54:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 9
Words: 1,148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29272059
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wolfsschwester/pseuds/Wolfsschwester
Summary: Eine Geschichte in 3x3 Kapiteln mit 3x3 Sätzen in einer Galaxie weit, weit weg...
Relationships: Armitage Hux / Sohn, Armitage Hux/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 1





	1. Armitage

Armitage war ein dünner, blasser, rothaariger Junge.  
Er war liebevoll und verträumt, eines Tages wollte er alle Sterne in der Galaxie besuchen.  
Er war der Sohn der Küchenmagd, er war der Bastard des Oberst.

„Verschwendung von Atemluft“ war das Freundlichste, das der Oberst je über ihn sagte.  
Unter seinen Fäusten waren Angst und Hass alles was von Armitage übrig blieb.  
Angst vor jedem der in Der Ordnung über ihm stand und Hass auf alles das Die Ordnung gefährdete.

Aus dem blassen Jungen Armitage wurde General Hux, hart und grausam.  
Er gab den Befehl seinen Vater zu töten ohne Regung.  
Aber Angst und Hass endeten nicht mit dem Oberst.


	2. Unity

Unity war ein pummeliges, rosiges, blondes Mädchen.  
Sie war liebevoll und verträumt, eines Tages wollte sie alle Sterne in der Galaxis besuchen.  
Sie war die geliebte Tochter ihrer Mutter, sie war der ganze Stolz ihres Vaters.

Sie war das einzige Kind zweier einziger Kinder, nach dem Unfall war sie alleine.  
Die Gemeinschaft ihrer Siedlung zog sie wie ihr eigenes Kind auf.  
Trotz der Trauer war ihre Kindheit voller Liebe und Glück.

Aus dem Waisenmädchen Unity wurde Doktor Vance, die junge Ärztin.  
Ihre Ausbildung übernahm die Erste Ordnung, im Austausch für ihre Dienste.  
„Es sind ja nur fünfzehn Jahre, so kann ich später der Gemeinschaft dienen und etwas von der Galaxis sehen.“ erklärt sie lächelnd, um ihre Angst zu überspielen.


	3. Armitage und Unity

Dr. Unity Vance und General Armitage Hux hatten zweimal die Woche Sex miteinander, regelmäßig wie ein Uhrwerk.  
Ein Arrangement zum gegenseitigen Nutzen.  
Es vertrieb Unitys Einsamkeit, es stillte Armitages Hunger nach Berührung.

Sein Körper eckig und hart von Narben, seine Seele eckig und hart von Hass.  
Ihr Körper sanft und rund und warm und weich, ihre Seele sanft und rund und warm und weich von Wärme.  
Ihre Finger und Blicke verwoben sich.

Keiner sprach je von Liebe.  
Wie sollte der harte General die sanfte Heilerin lieben?  
Wie konnte ihre Wärme seine Kälte ertragen?


	4. Unity und Armitage

Kylo Ren hat Dr. Unity Vance nicht getötet, obwohl sie genau neben ihm stand.  
Es war ein Dichtungsring im Wert von O, O2 Credits der versagte und eine Explosion auslöste die Triebwerksteile als tödliche Schrapnell durch den Hangar jagte.  
Kylo Ren hat Unity Vance nicht getötet, aber er rührte auch keinen Finger, um sie zu retten.

Armitage erreichte sie noch rechtzeitig, um in ihren letzten bewussten Momenten ihre Hand zu halten.  
Kalte, harte Maschinen ersetzten ihren Herzschlag, ihre sanfte, runde, weiche, warme Seele war gegangen.   
„Sie ist klinisch Tod, General, vielleicht können wir das Baby retten.“

Er weinte eine einzige Träne, als er den Befehl gab die Maschinen abzuschalten.  
Zurück blieben er und ein Klumpen Zellen in einer künstlichen Gebärmutter.  
Wie konnte einer wie er jemals ein Vater sein?


	5. Kind in der Maschine

Armitage besuchte das Kind in der Maschine jeden Tag eine Stunde lang.  
Er las ihm aus seinen Berichten und Akten vor, der Klang einer Menschlichen Stimme sollte die Entwicklung des Embryos fördern.  
Irgendwann begann er die Berichte durch die Kinderbücher zu ersetzen die ihm sein Vater niemals vorgelesen hatte.

Eines Tages durfte er sein Kind durch eine Schutzmembran zu ersten Mal berühren.  
Eine winzige Hand hielt sekundenlang seinen Finger fest.  
Armitage begann von all den Sternen in der Galaxie zu träumen, die er zusammen mit seinem Sohn besuchen würde.

Kylo Ren, der Mann der Unity nicht gerettet hatte, legte eine Hand auf die Babymaschine.  
„Die Macht ist stark in diesem hier, General, er wird mein Schüler werden“  
Um Armitage herum wurde es kalt.


	6. Martha

Martha war ein zierliches, sonnengebräuntes, schwarzhaariges Mädchen.  
Sie war liebevoll und verträumt, eines Tages wollte sie alle Sterne in der Galaxis besuchen.  
Ihr Vater kümmerte sich aufopfernd um Martha und ihre vielen Geschwister, ihre Mutter arbeitete lange Stunden in der Klinik als Pflegerin.

Martha Cloudchaser ließ sich auf ihrer Heimatwelt Hosnian Prime zur Hebamme ausbilden, sie war die beste ihres Jahrgangs.  
Am Tag nach der Abschlussprüfung fand sie Denjenigen, der ihr Ein und Alles sein sollte, in den Armen einer Anderen.  
Am nächsten Tag verließ sie den Planeten für ein freiwilliges Praktikum in einem Krankenhaus in einem der ärmsten Viertel von Denon.

In dem Moment als ihre Familie, ihre Freunde und ihre gesamte Heimatwelt im Feuer der Ersten Ordnung starben, half Martha ein neues Leben auf die Welt zu bringen.  
Als man ihr die Nachricht überbrachte, sprach sie kein Wort und wusch weiter das Blut der Geburt von ihren Händen.  
Eine Woche später wurde aus Martha der Hebamme Fähnrich Cloudchaser im Geheimdienst der Rebellion.


	7. Martha und Armitage

Martha freute sich als man ihr den Befehl gab sich um das Neugeborene eines Gefangenen zu kümmern, endlich konnte sie wieder in ihrem erlernten Beruf arbeiten.  
Sie schrie vor Zorn als sie General Hux mit einem Neugeborenen in seinen Armen sah.  
Danach beruhigte sie den Säugling, untersuchte ihn und zeigte dem General wie man seine Windeln wechselte.

Zuerst sprach sie nur selten mit Hux und sah ihm niemals in die Augen, aber wenn er zum Verhör abgeholt wurde kümmerte sie sich stets gewissenhaft um das Baby.  
Mit der Zeit wurden die Gespräche zwischen Martha Cloudchaser und Armitage Hux länger, das Baby in seiner improvisierten Wiege zwischen ihnen machte glückliche kleine Geräusche.  
Martha und Armitage lächelten das erste Mal seit langer Zeit.

Zusammen suchten sie nach einem Namen für das Kind.  
Nach langem Hin und Her benannten ihn nach der einen Sache, die sie ihm am meisten wünschten.  
Sie nannten ihn Mirca, den Friedvollen.


	8. Armitage und Martha

Armitage wusste das es für den Widerstand zu gefährlich war ihn nach dem Ende der Ersten Ordnung am Leben zu lassen.  
Er war dankbar für die Gewissheit das sein Sohn nun niemals in die Hände von Kylo Ren fallen würde.  
Als man ihm sein Todesurteil verkündete nickte er nur.

Es wurden Papiere ausgefüllte für Mirca Cloudchaser, Sohn von Martha Cloudchaser, Vater unbekannt.  
Armitage überreichte ihr einen Brief für ihren Sohn, das einzige Holo das er von der Küchenmagd besaß und den schlichten Ring, den er Unity nicht mehr hatte geben können.  
Er küsste seinen Mirca ein letztes Mal und wünschte ihm den Segen der Macht.

Er bat Martha nicht um Verzeihung, wie hätte sie dem Mörder ihrer Welt vergeben können?  
Sie rief ihm nach: „Mögest du Frieden finden.“  
Armitage Hux starb mit einem Lächeln auf dem Gesicht


	9. Mirca

Mirca war ein großer, sommersprossiger, rotblonder Junge.  
Er war liebevoll und verträumt, eines Tages wollte er alle Sterne in der Galaxie besuchen.  
Er war der geliebte Sohn von Martha, der Hebamme.

Er wuchs auf Neu Mandalor auf, der jüngste Sohn des Mand´alors sein bester Freund.  
Seine Mutter lehrte ihn den Weg der Fürsorge, der Mand´alor lehrte ihn den Weg des Kriegers und Tante Rey lehrte ihn den Weg der Macht.  
Der Brief seines Vaters lehrte ihn Frieden.

Eines Tages brach Mirca Cloudchaser mit seinem besten Freund und Ri´dur* an seiner Seite auf.  
Er trug eine Rüstung aus Beskar, ein gelbes Lichtschwert und den Segen seiner Mutter.  
Es war Zeit alle Sterne in der Galaxie zu besuchen. 

*(Ehe)Partner, Gefährte


End file.
